dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Wonder Woman Season Two
Wonder Woman Season Two is the second season of Wonder Woman, which deals with a new threat known as Hades, who is some how connected to Diana. It airs on the CW Channel. It Is created by Greg Berlanti and Andrew Kriesburg, Monitored by Ali Adler. 2017-2018 Cast * Gemma Arterton as Princess Diana / Diana Prince / Wonder Woman- 20/20 * Mechad Brooks as Detective Steve Trevor- 20/20 * Hayley Atwell as Ava Prince- 19/20 * Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Darnell- 20/20 * David Harewood as Director Brian Elliot / J'onn J'onzz / Martian Manhunter- 20/20 * Jenna Dewan-Tatum as Donna Milton- 18/20 * Calista Flockhart as Captain Veronica Cale Recurring * Laura Bernati as Queen Hippolota- 7/20 ( Final Season) * Lynda Carter as Eliza Prince- 2/20 * John Travolta as Jeremiah Prince- 7/20 * Andrew Lincon as Maxwell Lord * Frank Grillo as Hades- 10/20 * Keira Knightly as Etta Candy- 16/20 * Laura Bernati as Astra (Flashbacks)- 1/20 * Nicholas Hoult as Kal-El / Clark Kent / Superman- 1/20 * Anthony Mackie as Pete Ross- 1/20 Confirmed Plot Points * There is a Six Month time jump * The producers stated that this season will have three years ahead time jumps. * Gemma states that her character will wear her same Wonder Woman suit from S1, then in Episode 2 it will be replaced. * Hades is the main villain, and according to Frank Grillo is mysteriously connected to Diana and Hippolota * On Episode 18, there will be a crossover with Superman S3, according to Gemma Arterton and Nicholas Hoult * Cadmus will play a larger role this season, and the first half of the season is to search for Jeremiah Prince. *On the season finale, Greg Berlanti teased that the fans will be like where did everyone go? Episodes # " After-Effects"- Six Months, after the previous season finale, Diana and Steve are now together. Diana and Steve investigates a murder from where a person was shot by a laser type weapon, so she asks Ryan to locate the killer. Brian and Ryan track down the killer, and Donna identifies her as Doctor Cyber. Doctor Cyber holds up the NYPD, forcing Wonder Woman to go stop her. Doctor Cyber shoots her with the energy rays, making Wonder Woman weak. Later, Ava discovers that Doctor Cypher's real name is Cylvia Cyber, and that her face was horrible damaged during the battle between Wonder Woman, and Ares. Brian has the DEO create a a bracelet for Diana, which she uses to deflect Doctor Cyber's energy blasts, Wonder Woman defeats her, but before she gets knocked out she says that Cadmus is coming after her, In the End Steve gets a strange letter from a man named Rick Flagg. In a Three year, time jump, Steve and Ava begin killing an army of Olympians, and wake up Diana who is in a magical coma. # "Zara"- An arsonist named Zara ( Jamie Alexander) begins setting New York on fire, and committing crimes. Diana has Ryan hack into the NYPD, to look up her record, and they find out who she is really trying to target, Maxwell Lord, so Diana as Wonder Woman races to Lord Tech, and initially defeats her, but Zara escapes. Meanwhile, Steve goes to Ava for help in investigating the Cadmus note, and contacts agent Rick Flagg. Agent Flagg recruits Steve for Cadmus, and if he turns down the offer, he swears that they will expose Wonder Woman as Diana Prince. When Zara attacks again, but this time holds the NYPD building hostage, and kidnaps Veronica, unless Diana shows up as Wonder Woman. Wonder Woman arrives, and defeats Zara, she then has Steve arrest and other cops arrest her, and sent to Strykers Island. In a Three year time jump, Steve and Ava tell Diana about what she missed in the last three years, and explains that an "unknown threat" has destroyed part of the city. # "Android"- Donna meets up with a Cadmus agent, and reveals to her and Brian that one of their Meta-Human captives called Cyborgirl has escaped. So, Wonder Woman and Brian as Martian Manhunter set out to track her down. When the team, track her down, Cyborgirl defeats Martian Manhunter, and knocks out Wonder Woman. Ava and the agents of the DEO, creates a device which will disable her bionic abilities. Ava persuades Diana to let her stop Cyborgirl, but Diana reveals to her that if anything was to go wrong, she would blame herself. Wonder Woman, Steve, and Martian Manhunter head over for another confrontation. This time Martian Manhunter gains the upper hand, as Steve fires the weapon, and Wonder Woman punches her to the ground, Steve delivers her to Rick Flagg, but warns Flagg that Diana will continue to stop them. In the End, Ryan's ex girlfriend and Diana's college friend Etta Candy returns to New York. In a Three year time jump, Ava persuades Diana to go to Ryan for help, so she goes to Ryan's house, where Ryan and Etta are married, and have two daughters, as one of the daughters stare at Diana. # "Ice Cold"- Diana and Steve, attempt to have a normal life, as Diana begins caching up with Etta. Meanwhile a criminal named Robert Marston AKA Minister Blizzard begins committing various crime sprees , by killing people by freezing them to death. Diana and rthe team race to stop him, and when Diana as Wonder Woman rushes to save a person, Minster Blizzard then sets a trap for Wonder Woman. Ryan, Steve and Ava arrive, and rescue Wonder Woman. Later, Wonder Woman defeats him, and Steve arrests him. In the end, Zara meets Robert, and the two plan their escape. Agent Rick Flagg warns Steve, that Amanda Waller won't be pleased if he doesn't help Cadmus investigate a Meta-Human named Osira. # "Reinforcement"- When Maxwell Lord runs for mayor, at a rally, he is attacked by a man wearing the Red Panzer suit, forcing Diana to change into Wonder Woman. Red Panzer defeats Wonder Woman, and kidnaps Maxwell. Meanwhile, Steve asks Donna and Ryan for help in destroying one of Cadmus' missiles that Amanda Waller plans to release to test Wonder Woman. Later, Ryan tracks down a location, and Steve comes with Diana, using a weapon to disarm Red Panzer's suit. When Steve uses the weapon, it works, so Wonder Woman defeats him, and knocks him out. Later, Veronica begins to notice that Diana is always late, so she questions if she is Wonder Woman. In a Three Year time jump, we see Ava trying to live a normal life, despite having to wake up Diana. It is revealed that Ava and Maxwell are now dating, and live together. # "Wrong Guy"- Diana and Steve track a Meta-Human, Danny The Demon who can shape-shift into anyone he touches, but he takes the form of Steve and frames him for murder. Later, Danny knocks out Diana, and assumes her form, but Brian realizes the truth and prevents Danny from killing Ryan and Donna. While transporting him to the NYPD, Danny uses his powers. Ryan develops a serum that suppress Danny's power, allowing Diana as Wonder Woman to defeat him, and clear Steve's name. In a Three Year time jump, Diana arrives at Ryan and Etta's house. While they are talking, Ryan who is now a production manager, and married to Etta appears on television bloodied announcing there is a message for Diana Prince. # "Cadmus"- Amanda Waller sends one of her agents, a Meta-Human named Osira ( Olivia Wilde) to steal a weapon from Lord Technologies, she then kills several, people forcing Diana, Steve and Ava to launch an investigation. When Osira returns, she kidnaps Maxwell, and takes him to the Cadmus headquarters. Wonder Woman, Steve and Ava launch a rescue mission, and infiltrate Cadmus. While rescuing Maxwell, Ava and Wonder Woman find their father, as Ava breaks out Jeremiah, Wonder Woman fights Osira, when Osira gains the upper hand, and almost kills Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter speeds in, and knocks her out. Later, Steve kills Amanda Waller, and Flagg escapes, Flagg then presses a button from a mysterious device. Steve reveals to Diana that he was forced to work for Cadmus, and Diana decides to break up with him. In a Three Year time jump, Diana is held captive by a woman whom she hallucinates as Astra. and thus asks forgiveness for his harsh goodbye. In return, the woman tells her that she is hallucinating, and that Astra is long dead, and that she will to because of the enchanted serum, she then knocks out Diana. # "Heirs And Assigns"- As Diana adjusts to her recent break up with Steve, she decides to spend more time with Eliza and Jeremiah. Meanwhile, an Olympian named Hades arrives on Earth, and lures Wonder Woman to a fight, on top of Lord Technologies. Meanwhile, Steve, Donna and Ryan help Captain Cale stop a hired assassin from her past, Donna discovers that the assassin is her ex husband, forcing Steve to stop him. Later, Hades reveals to Diana that he is her true father,. In The End, Hades breaks into Lord Technologies, and lures Wonder Woman once again. Wonder Woman and Hades then fight each other in a major confrontation ending in a cliffhanger. # "Homecoming"- Wonder Woman looses against Hades, but she later learns that her real mother Hippolota, is alive, and on Earth. Meanwhile, Diana tries to have the perfect Christmas, with Steve, Ryan, Ava, Donna, and her adoptive parents, but Hades continues to cause havoc. With no choice, Diana with Ryan's help tracks down Hippolota so she can train Diana. Hades then kidnaps Ava, after learning that she is related to Diana, and takes her to a Cadmus facility. Steve persuades Wonder Woman, to let him come along, when he learns that Rick Flagg is still alive. While Steve, goes after Rick, Wonder Woman and Hippolota fight against Hades but to no avail. In the End, Steve is forced to kill Rick, and Wonder Woman rescues Ava, while Hippolota creates a spell that weakens Hades, as Hades zooms away, and Hippolota agrees to train Diana. # "Fire And Ice"- As Diana tries to improve her skills, through various training exercises, Minister Blizzard returns to New York with Zara, to set a trap for Wonder Woman. Diana discovers their plan and agrees with Steve and Brian to not engage them, in the hope that they leave the city, and no one gets hurt. When Wonder Woman doesn't show up, Blizzard and Zara now with fire based abilities, kidnaps Donna to force Diana out of hiding. Ryan and Diana realize if they can get Minister Blizzard and Zara to cross the streams of their respective weapons it will cancel the weapons out, and cause an explosion. Wonder Woman meets Minister Blizzard and Zara in the city for a showdown. After multiple failed attempts, Diana eventually gets them to cross the streams with Steve's help. Later, they are sent to prison by Diana and Steve. # "Titan"- A scientist named Dr. Doris Zeul breaks into a DEO facility , she then steals a serum which makes a grow into a giant. Meanwhile, Diana and Steve begin investigating the murders of scientists, throughout the city, and Brian and Ava suspect that a Meta-Human may be involved. Later, Diana as Wonder Woman fights Doris, who is now named Giganta. Giganta continues growing, and nearly crushes Wonder Woman, until Martian Manhunter arrives, and initially stops her. Later, Ryan uses Cadmus tech, to create a serum, to disable her abilities which would turn her back to normal. Wonder Woman stages a fight near the DEO headquarters, and she uses the cure on her, and it works, she then knocks her out. In the End, a Nazi known as Mavis begins a crime spree across New York City. In a Three Year time jump, Donna has become rough. She frees Ryan who was kidnapped and asks him to stay out of sight, until Hades gets what he wants. Ryan is shocked at Donna's change of behavior and the fact that she works for Hades. # "The Nazi"- A woman known as Mavis Trent arrives in New York, and begins a killing spree across New York, giving Diana and the team a struggle in stopping her. Meanwhile, Ryan tries to have a perfect date with Etta, but must help Diana track down Mavis. When Mavis kidnaps Steve and Captain Cale, Wonder Woman must track her down, while Ava helps Brian track down a bomb. Wonder Woman fights Mavis, and Mavis nearly kills her, until Wonder Woman gains the upper hand, later Brian morphs into Martian Manhunter and speeds off, and throws the bomb in the water, saving the city. Wonder Woman reveals herself as Diana to Veronica but she turns into Circe, and shoots Diana, with a magical bullet, ending in a cliffhanger. # "The Life I Can Never Have"- After getting attacked by Circe, Diana awakens in a seemingly perfect world: she and Steve are married, and have a child. Hades has been defeated, Ava is happy with her life, and isn't apart of The DEO, and Brian is New York City's hero Martian Manhunter, most importantly Astra is alive. However, a nefarious shadow from her past has begun stalking her and she feels increasingly suffocated by those she loves most. Elsewhere in the real world, Steve goes to Ava, and Brian for help in waking up Diana, but Osiris breaks out of prison, forcing Brian to focus his attention in stopping Osira. Steve and Ava travel to Lord Technologies, and get Maxwell to create a device which will send someone inside the dream world to rescue Diana, Ava volunteers to go, because she is family, and Maxwell presses the button sends Ava to the dream world, and rescue Diana. Later, Martian Manhunter finally defeats Osira, with the help of Ryan and Veronica. In the End, Diana and Ava wake up, and Steve questions Diana on what she saw in the dream world. # "Challenge"- Diana tells Steve, about what she saw in the dream world, giving them hope that they will get back together. Hades sends Circe and his Olympian soldiers, throughout the city, forcing Diana and her team to stop Hades. Wonder Woman and Martian Manhunter race to save Ryan and Etta, when Circe arrives and holds up the restaurant. Steve, Ava, Martian Manhunter and Wonder Woman race to save them. Before Circe could kill Ryan, Steve is forced to snap her neck, killing her instantly. Wonder Woman engages Hades, in a high flying fight across the city, with Wonder Woman gaining the upper hand, she nearly kills him, until Hades reveals to Diana that he has her mother, held captive, Hades escapes. In the end, Diana swears that she will kill Hades, and get her mother back. # "Expense"- Diana and the team rush to find Hippolota, but to no avail. Diana has Ryan hack into a security network, he then has Brian and the DEO track him down. The team track her down, in an abandoned warehouse, where she gets attacked by an army of Olympians. Brian as Martian Manhunter arrives, and kills the guards. Wonder Woman fights Hades once again, but Hades this time gains the upper hand. Ava shoots Hades with a serum, but he knocks her out. Wonder Woman charges at Hades, but Hades stabs beats up Wonder Woman, then speeds over and kills Hippolota, angering Diana. Later, Hades escapes, and Diana is left devastated of her mothers death. Diana locates a place, where an Amazonian can go into an eternal sleep, Steve persuades her not to go but Diana tells him that she wishes that there was another way, she then activates the spell, and falls into an eternal deep sleep. # "Rise And Shine"- Three years from now,Steve and Ava begin killing an army of Olympians. Steve then breaks the curse, waking up Diana from her magical sleep. Meanwhile, a Meta-Human known as Barda begins attacking the city, and Brian goes to Maxwell for help in dealing with her. Diana, Steve, and Ava recruit Ryan to help them, stop Barda, and Etta tells Ryan that he can go. Ryan reluctantly joins the team, once again and Diana becomes Wonder Woman again to stop Barda. In the last three years, we see that Ava and Maxwell are now together. Wonder Woman goes after Barda, and Barda is about to use, a magic weapon, to kill Diana, until Steve arrives, and shoots Barda with a special bullet. In the end, an alien who looks just like Brian's Martian Manhunter form kills the senator, then morphs into him. # "Blood Brothers"- Diana and the team investigate strange murders, where people are found mutilated. Brian and Ava go undercover as one of the senators agents. Brian then discovers that his brother Ma'alefa'ak has murdered the senator, and assumed his identity. Ma'alefa'ak as the senator murders everyone, and kidnaps Ava as leverage. Brian wants to go alone, but Diana persuades Brian to let her come, as he can't defeat his brother on his own. Wonder Woman and Martian Manhunter travel to Washington D.C, to locate Ava. Ma'alefa'ak creates an army, and Wonder Woman and Martian Manhunter try to fight him together. Ma'alefa'ak gains the upper hand, and nearly kills Wonder Woman, until Martian Manhunter attacks him, and tells Diana to find Ava. Martian Manhunter and Ma'alefa'ak fight to the death. Ma'alefa'ak taunts Martian Manhunter, saying that he was responsible for the destruction of Mars, and questions why Martian Manhunter works with the humans. Martian Manhunter then savagely beats up his brother, and is forced to kill him, when he mentions his deceased wife and daughter. Meanwhile, Ryan and Etta are having marriage troubles, because he constantly helps Diana and the team, and she questions him if he will ever stop. In the End, a woman known as Silver Swan breaks out Cyborgirl and enters a partnership with her to kill Wonder Woman. # "The Brave And The Bold"- Silver Swan breaks into a prison and breaks out Cyborgirl. The duo head to a Lord Technologies and steal a device that they could use to destroy Wonder Woman. Meanwhile Superman and Pete Ross arrive through a portal, and Clark quickly realizes that he is on Diana's Earth. Clark and Pete go to the DEO, where Ava is about to shoot. Diana stops Ava and Brian, and reveals to them that Clark is a superhero from another Earth. Clark decides to help Diana and the team, stop Cyborgirl and Silver Swan, so he and Pete can return to their Earth. Later, Silver Swan and Cyborgirl take Veronica hostage, and will only release her, if Wonder Woman shows up. Superman and Wonder Woman arrive, and saves Veronica. Superman fights Cyborgirl, while Wonder Woman battles Silver Swan. Superman defeats Cyborgirl by super speeding, and and then using a full powered heat vision blast. Wonder Woman, decides to block Silver Swan's screams, and knocks her out. Using an invention, created by Ryan and Pete, Superman and Pete head back to their Earth. In the End, Diana, and the team discover that Hades has turned the citizens of New York into a bunch of Olympians. # "Even The Score"- The Ragnorak effect has taken over New York City, leaving Wonder Woman, Ava and Steve as the only ones immune. Now Diana must find a way to stop Hades. She goes to Maxwell for help, in finding a weapon that can turn the Olympians back into humans, but Maxwell wants to destroy the Olympians with a bomb created by Cadmus, while Diana goes to Ryan for help in finding an alternative. Meanwhile, Ava and Brian travel to Eliza and Jeremiah's house, and tells them what is happening back in New York. When Circe sees the two returning, she knocks out Ava, but takes J'onn , and places him under mind control so that he could kill Wonder Woman. # "Secession"- Diana fights with Brian, and when Brian (controlled by Hades) is about to stab Diana with an Amazonian sword, Ava arrives and talks sense into Brian therefore stopping Brian. The team learns that hope is the key to stop Ragnorak. Wonder Woman inspires the citizens of New York City turning them back human from Hades's influence. Circe tells Hades, that New York must be destroyed, so Hades increases the amount of Ragnorak in the city. Back at the DEO, Maxwell warns Diana that fighting Hades and Circe is dangerous to her life. Wonder Woman and Martian Manhunter leave to go fight Hades and Circe, who were hiding in an Olympian ship. Martian Manhunter snaps Circe's neck, killing her for good. Wonder Woman and Hades fight, when Hades mentions Hippolota, Wonder Woman stabs Hades through the chest killing him instantly. Wonder Woman hurls the ship, which explodes in space, as Martian Manhunter rescues Diana. Meanwhile, Diana and the team attend Veronica's funeral, Brian leaves New York to find other people like him, Ava leaves New York, to travel the world, after feeling lost, Ryan and Etta move away from New York, leaving Diana and Steve. Category:Wonder Woman Category:CW Category:Seasons